


Право решать

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cats, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что он делает, освободившись от ГИДРЫ – выбирает себе имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право решать

Правда в том, что он помнит. Не все, но многое. Вспомнил, когда прыгнул в Потомак, спасая Капитана Америка –  _Стива_. Вспомнил, но лучше бы – не вспоминал.  
  
________  
  
Первое, что он делает, освободившись от ГИДРЫ – выбирает себе имя. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки, так называл его человек на мосту, Капитан Америка,  _Стив_. Солдат не знает, готов ли он быть Баки. Способен ли он быть Баки Стива. И он не хочет быть сержантом Барнсом.  
  
Сержант Барнс, три два пять пять семь ноль три восемь, американец, был солдатом. Сержант Барнс подчинялся приказам. Сержант Барнс служил своим командирам.  
  
Как и Зимний солдат.  
  
И больше он не хочет им быть. По правде сказать, как и Баки Барнс – никогда не хотел воевать.  
  
Сержант Барнс погиб в сорок четвертом году в Альпах, сорвавшись в ледяную бездну.  
  
Зимний солдат встретил свой конец, прыгнув с Хелликарьера в Потомак.  
  
Поэтому он решает, что будет Джеймсом.  
  
Потому что, впервые в жизни, он может решать, кем ему быть.  
  
Второе, что делает Джеймс – пока никто еще не успел опомниться – проникает в дом Александра Пирса и забирает все, что может пригодиться: кредитные карты, наличные, технику, какую-то одежду. Он снимает деньги в сотне разных банкоматов, тщательно заметает следы.  
  
Его будут искать: и Стив, и ГИДРА, и, что гораздо хуже, союзники Стива – союзники _Капитана Америка_. За ним будут следить. Его будут бояться. И, если поймают, то посадят в комнату, полную приборов, будут допрашивать и скажут, что это для его же блага, для блага страны. Джеймс не может этого допустить. Он только что получил шанс на свободу. Он только что получил обратно самого себя.  
  
Джеймс не хочет больше подчиняться. Никому и никогда. Ничьим приказам.  
  
Джеймс не хочет больше воевать.  
  
Ему нужно бежать как можно дальше, туда, где никому не будет дела, туда, где он сможет смешаться с толпой. Европа – очевидный вариант, и Джеймс выбирает его. Он выбирает Великобританию, Лондон – по куда менее очевидным причинам, но его это мало волнует: куда важнее то, что он наконец-то может – выбирать.  
  
Незаметно пройти через досмотр в аэропорту Джеймс не надеется, но он не ограничен в средствах, поэтому платит астрономическую сумму капитану грузового судна, отправляющемуся в Ирландию. Деньги всегда делают людей сговорчивее, и тем же вечером Джеймс оказывается в заколоченном тесном ящике в трюме огромного теплохода.  
  
Спустя вечность капитан пару раз стучит рукой по крышке и открывает ее. Джеймс принимает протянутую руку.  
  
\- Ты так и не сказал, от кого бежишь, приятель, - говорит капитан, помогая Джеймсу выбраться.  
  
\- От собственной памяти, - пожимает Джеймс плечами и замечает, как пристально капитан смотрит на его затянутые в перчатки руки. – Я был солдатом, - поясняет Джеймс, - не то, что хочется видеть.  
  
Капитан кивает и больше не задает вопросов. И Джеймс этому рад. В конце концов, он платил не за разговоры.  
  
Теплоход, медленно ворочая гружеными боками, идет на восток по черной воде, и с каждым часом Джеймс дышит все свободнее.  
  
________  
  
Джеймс думает о том, что Стив всегда был храбрее. Стив никогда бы не стал убегать.  
  
Еще до войны, когда Стив был художником с тощим телом и длинными, нелепыми конечностями, он был смелее Баки Барнса; он не любил людей, нет: их глупость и жестокость заставляла Стива сжимать кулаки и гореть яростью; но куда сильнее он не любил несправедливость. Вся его жизнь состояла из сплошных нет и нельзя, но Стив топтал их, не задумываясь, попирал ногами смерть, следовавшую за ним по пятам. Он был бойцом; он был солдатом – еще задолго до войны, задолго до сыворотки, превратившей его в Капитана Америка.  
  
Баки Барнс был другим: он строил свою жизнь из вещей, которые ему хорошо давались, окружал себя тем, что ему нравилось; он любил людей, любил нравиться людям, любил Стива, а еще… Еще, когда Баки смотрел на Стива, ему казалось, что им бы поменяться местами. Стив был ниже на полторы головы, и Баки мог таскать его на плечах, как ребенка, но Баки смотрел – и видел перед собой не тощего мальчишку, а широкоплечего великана, надежного и прочного как скала.  
  
В отличие от Стива, Баки Барнс никогда не хотел быть солдатом.  
  
________  
  
Джеймс проезжает всю Ирландию: от Атлантики до Кельтского моря, от порта города Голуэй до Дублина, где задерживается на месяц, выправляя документы и внедряя легенду о себе во все существующие базы.  
  
Его зовут Джеймс Морган, ему двадцать девять лет, родился в Лондоне, Дартфорд, два тура в Афганистан, комиссован в связи с ранением в левую руку.  
  
Он говорит с акцентом, и звук перекатывающихся на языке гласных почти заставляет его улыбаться. Шумные бледнолицые ирландцы в местных пабах пренебрежительно зовут его «англичанин», но охотно стучат своей кружкой об его, расплескивая пиво, и пытаются учить местным песням. У Джеймса оказывается неплохой голос.  
  
Он маскирует механизмы бионической руки и учится держать ее неуклюже прямо, так, как носят неудобный протез.  
  
В аэропорту Дублина у него не возникает проблем.  
  
________  
  
Лондонское метро пугает его, и он ловит себя на мысли, что почти не помнит метро в Нью Йорке или Вашингтоне.  
  
Джеймс снимает небольшую квартирку недалеко от Тауэрского моста. Серое, строгое равнодушие Лондона приходится ему по душе. Люди здесь слишком тактичны, чтобы обращать на него внимание.  
  
Он привыкает к низкому небу над головой, привыкает просыпаться от воя сирен и читать в транспорте оставленные другими пассажирами газеты.  
  
________  
  
Его находят, конечно же, его находят - спустя всего полтора месяца, и Джеймс не удивлен, но раздосадован. Сэм Уилсон, позывной: Сокол –  _птичка_ , решает он для себя – почти сталкивается с ним нос к носу, и Джеймс более чем уверен, что не мог ничем себя выдать, но все равно в тот же вечер собирает вещи и покидает город.  
  
Позже он понимает, что  _птичка_  идет не по его следам, а по следам ГИДРЫ.  
  
И это немного упрощает задачу.  
  
_________  
  
Тем не менее спустя два месяца на улицах маленького, уютного Бонна его видит Наталья Романова, цель шестого уровня –  _рыжая_ , называет он ее для себя. Она видит, но Джеймс уходит. В конце концов, он всегда был лучше нее.  
  
_________  
  
Джеймс не знает, куда отправится дальше. Он позволяет себе роскошь ничего не планировать и тормозит на трассе первую же машину.  
  
\- Куда едете? – уточняет он у водителя.  
  
\- Чехия, - отвечает тот с ужасным акцентом, - Брно. Если нужно, могу высадить тебя на подъезде к Праге.  
  
\- Идет, - говорит Джеймс и запрыгивает в машину.  
  
_________  
  
Джеймса ужасает количество людей, толкающихся на улицах Праги.  
  
\- Когда здесь не сезон? – спрашивает он у хозяйки, сдающей ему коморку на первом этаже потрепанного здания, и вертит в руках туристический буклет.  
  
\- Не сезон? – та округляет глаза, а потом звонко, громко смеется. – Это Прага, сынок, самый посещаемый в Европе город. У нас тут круглый год сезон.  
  
Джеймс решает, что не любит Прагу: ее ярмарочный шум, мрачные улицы, тронутые алым крыши, зловещие фигуры, вырастающие из очертаний домов, только наступят сумерки, безвольные марионетки, смотрящие со стеклянных витрин; но толпы туристов играют ему на руку: легче затеряться, труднее найтись.  
  
Его не находят ни в этом месяце, ни в следующем, и он подумывает о том, чтобы осесть здесь на какое-то время.  
  
_________  
  
Джеймс любит бары и ночные клубы. Они не похожи ни на солдатские лагеря, ни на лаборатории ГИДРЫ. Они напоминают ему о временах, когда Джеймс не знал ничего о войне: о громкой музыке, о вкусе крепкого виски, о смеющихся лицах, девушках в летящих платьях, человеческом тепле, нежных руках и сладких поцелуях.  
  
Он думает о счастливых воспоминаниях. Он заново учится видеть в людях людей, а не мишени. Привыкает к прикосновениям: кончиками пальцев, передавая стакан, открытой ладонью за плечо в благодарность за услугу, руками на талию, приглашая на танец.  
  
Когда девушка, с которой он танцует весь вечер, многозначительно улыбается и тянет его за руку к туалетным кабинкам, Джеймс думает: почему нет. После он провожает ее до парковки и долго целует на прощание.  
  
В тот вечер Джеймс идет домой, улыбаясь.  
  
_________  
  
Ему снится Стив.  
  
Тесная комната, похожая на спальню в их старой бруклинской квартирке, залита лучами закатного солнца, светлые стены раскрашены золотом. Стив сидит на подоконнике, сгорбив широкие плечи, склонившись над блокнотом с карандашом в руках. Джеймс смотрит на его задумчивое лицо, на тронутые румянцем щеки, и теплое, больное чувство ворочается в груди.  
  
Стив чувствует взгляд и поднимает глаза: синие, точно летнее небо. У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание. Его тянет вперед как магнитом, и он берет перепачканные руки Стива в свои и медленно, бережно подносит их к губам.  
  
И Джеймс влюблен, как же он влюблен.  
  
_________  
  
Джеймс не уверен, как долго Баки Барнс любил Стива. Ему кажется, что вечность. Он не может вспомнить, как ни старается, хватило ли ему смелости признаться.  
  
_________  
  
Однажды утром Джеймс включает ноутбук и вместо поисковой страницы видит плывущую картинку: лежащий в руинах город, тысячи людей, лица, перекошенные беззвучными криками, мельтешение брони Железного человека и звездно-полосатый костюм Капитана Америка.  
  
Поверх этой картинки внезапно появляется страшная металлическая рожа, смотрит красными неживыми глазами и говорит:  
  
\- Этот город – первый шаг к моему господству над вами. Этот город сейчас вознесется, как вознесся ваш спаситель, но людей в нем – никто не спасет.  
  
Джеймс молча смотрит в экран пару секунд, а потом все так же молча отключает питание ноутбука.  
  
Картинка упрямо продолжает светиться.  
  
Выругавшись, Джеймс опускает левый кулак на ноутбук, тот покрывается трещинами, натужно хрипит и, наконец, выключается. Джеймс думает о том, что в современном мире опасно доверять технике.  
  
\- Что за хрень? – интересуется он в пустоту. – Эта Европа ненормальнее Америки.  
  
Джеймс решает, что пришла пора возвращаться. Спустя почти год у него, возможно, будет шанс остаться в тени.  
  
Он игнорирует голос внутри своей головы, кричащий о том, что Баки Барнс никогда бы не бросил Стива там, в пылу битвы, одного. Что Баки Барнс ни за что в жизни не стал бы прятаться.  
  
«Но я не Баки Барнс, - возражает Джеймс. – И Стив не один».  
  
____________  
  
Как ни странно, ему совсем не снятся кошмары. Ему вообще не снятся сны. Каждую ночь Джеймс проваливается в черную, густую пустоту.  
  
Но той ночью он впервые видит кошмар.  
  
Ему снятся серые улицы, бесформенные, нарисованные неаккуратными мазками, и кто-то кричит, и Джеймс в чьей-то липкой, теплой крови. Он опускает винтовку, смотрит на свои перепачканные руки, поднимает голову и видит собственное лицо, только моложе на несколько лет. Смотрит в собственные глаза, только светлее на тон.  
  
\- Трус, - говорит ему Баки Барнс. - Жалкий, никчемный трус.  
  
Джеймс качает головой и закрывает глаза.  
  
Ему снится громкий, пронзительный вой ветра, и он падает, падает, падает и не может даже кричать.  
  
____________  
  
Джеймс возвращается в штаты и снимает в Бруклине крошечную квартирку под самой крышей. Он устраивается на работу в книжный магазин, каждый вечер гуляет по улицам, надвинув на глаза козырек кепки; он узнает, что терпеть не может современные кинотеатры и большие торговые центры, но ему нравится приторный кофе из Старбакса, итальянские и китайские рестораны, библиотеки и книжные магазины; Джеймс вдруг обнаруживает себя фанатом серии комиксов «Хранители», он покупает все номера и с удовольствием смотрит экранизацию. Ему импонирует атмосфера мрачного абсурда, в которой тонут персонажи: на их фоне Джеймсу кажется, что его собственная жизнь не так уж безумна.  
  
Однажды вечером Джеймс приходит домой и уже почти подносит ключ к замочной скважине, когда слышит в глубине квартиры тихий шорох. Он медленно убирает связку ключей в карман и бесшумно поднимается по пожарной лестнице на крышу, спускается по водосточной трубе к своему окну и осторожно заглядывает внутрь через открытую форточку. Открывает окно, сжимая пистолет, и спрыгивает на пол, осматривается. Джеймс не находит ни следа чужого присутствия, выдыхает и уже немного расслабляет плечи, когда под ноги ему из-под дивана бросается черный кот.  
  
\- Черт, - ругается Джеймс и, подняв брови, смотрит, как кот устраивается под кухонным столом, вальяжно вытянув лапы. – Кыш, - пробует он неуверенно, - уходи, откуда пришел.  
  
Кот поднимает черную морду с замысловатым белым пятном, смотрит на него водянистыми зелеными глазами и широко зевает.  
  
\- Я всемирно известный ужасный убийца, - пробует Джеймс и скрещивает на груди руки. – Мной пугают маленьких детей.  
  
Кот моргает и довольно жмурится.  
  
\- Мне не нужны соседи, у меня даже еды для тебя нет, - кот поднимается, идет к нему и трется о ноги. Джеймс вздыхает. – Ну, может быть, найдется немного молока.  
  
Кот остается. Джеймс долго убеждает себя, что это глупо, но все-таки называет его Роршах.  
  
\- Супергерой-социопат и убийца с промытыми мозгами – отличная компания, а? – говорит он коту; Роршах сворачивается клубком у него на груди и долго, утробно мурлычет.  
  
____________  
  
Джеймс замечает, что с появлением кота лучше спит и реже хватается за пистолет, заслышав резкий звук, поэтому, когда как-то вечером находит в квартире второго кота, похожего на огромный шар серой шерсти, то просто молча ставит на пол второе блюдце.  
  
Роршах шипит на чужака и выгибает спину дугой, а потом два дня прячется под диваном.  
  
Джеймс называет серого кота Доктор Манхэттен.  
  
____________  
  
Когда в квартале, где Джеймс работает, объявляют эвакуацию, он бежит к машинам вместе с коллегами и почти не задумывается о том, что он – не простой гражданский, пока не видит, как горит Бруклинский мост и со всех экранов смотрит жестким, злым взглядом Капитан Америка.  _Горит Бруклинский мост_ , и десятки человекоподобных роботов карабкаются по гранитным стенам, по металлическим тросам, и Капитан Америка –  _Стив_  – стоит, почему-то один, совершенно один, выставив вперед щит и выпрямив плечи, подставляя спину под пули.  
  
Джеймс замирает, схватившись за дверь автомобиля правой рукой, и сжимает в кулак пальцы левой.  
  
Он больше не Баки Барнс. Не сержант.  
  
Он больше не Зимний солдат.  
  
Джеймс свободен. Джеймс хочет просто жить.  
  
Баки Барнс никогда не хотел воевать.  
  
«Это так, - говорит голос в его голове, и этот голос ужасно похож на его собственный. – Но Баки Барнс никогда не хотел быть трусом. Это твой город. Это, черт подери, Стив».  
  
\- Морган! – рычит его коллега. – Шевелись, мы уезжаем!  
  
Джеймс зажмуривается и стискивает зубы.  
  
\- Быстрее в машину! – торопят его. Он отпускает дверь и опускает руки.  
  
\- Морган?  
  
\- Езжайте без меня, - просит Джеймс, разворачивается и – бежит обратно.  
  
____________  
  
На опустевших улицах он подбирает чей-то брошенный байк.  
  
Все подступы к мосту затянуты спецслужбами в бронежилетах с автоматами наперевес. Джеймс выхватывает у одного из бойцов автомат и, игнорируя крики, влетает на мост.  
  
Стив дерется, по-прежнему один, окруженный десятком механических тварей, и Джеймс задается вопросом, где черти носят его команду.  
  
Стив оборачивается на звук и смотрит огромными, изумленными глазами, открывает рот. Джеймс поднимает автомат.  
  
\- Пригнись! – командует он Стиву, и тот послушно прижимается к земле; Джеймс думает: откуда столько доверия, откуда?  
  
Джеймс выпускает очередь по роботам, целясь в реакторы на груди. Стив подбирается ближе к нему, пока они не оказываются спина к спине.  
  
\- Как? Откуда ты? – выдыхает Стив. Джеймс не отвечает и продолжает стрелять. Стив швыряет щит вперед и бормочет в коммуникатор. – Тони, Сэм, все под контролем, мне помогли.  
  
Наконец – наконец! – Джеймс замечает серебристый всполох огромных крыльев и красно-золотое пятно брони.  
  
Все заканчивается быстро.  
  
Они стоят, по-прежнему спина к спине, тяжело дыша. К ним со всех ног бежит  _птичка Уилсон_ , и Джеймс бросает автомат на землю.  
  
\- В следующий раз дождись подкрепления, ради бога, - хрипит Джеймс и, не поворачиваясь, делает шаг прочь. Стив хватает его за предплечье.  
  
\- Баки, - говорит Стив. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
  
\- Извини, не могу, - Джеймс качает головой, освобождает руку и прыгает вниз с моста.  
  
____________  
  
Джеймс выбирается на берег и уходит, петляя, до утра заметая следы, но все равно не может отделаться от мысли, что этого недостаточно.  
  
____________  
  
Он оказывается прав.  
  
____________  
  
Когда Джеймс находит маячок в стыке между пластинами бионической руки, он давит его двумя пальцами, как отвратительную букашку, и бессильно стонет. Он знает, что его найдут. Знает, что должен уходить. Зачистить квартиру от всех следов, скрыться, начать все заново в другом городе.  
  
Проблема в одном: Джеймс смотрит на обшарпанные стены, на грязную посуду в раковине и разбросанные по комнате вещи, на миски с кошачьим кормом и ободранную котами спинку дивана; на жизнь, которую отстроил по кусочку, жалкую, одинокую, но все-таки жизнь – и не хочет никуда бежать.  
  
Джеймс безумно устал скитаться.  
  
Он заваривает кофе и садится у окна спиной к стене, достает пистолет и кладет на пол под рукой.  
  
Его найдут.  
  
Его найдут очень скоро, но он не будет больше убегать. И живым им он не дастся.  
  
____________  
  
Хлопает входная дверь, и на лестничной клетке раздаются неуверенные шаги.  
  
Джеймс вскидывает голову: эти шаги он узнал бы из тысячи.  
  
В дверь стучат – дважды, едва касаясь кулаком обшивки, и он облизывает пересохшие губы и поднимается на ноги; медленно, медленно идет к двери – и открывает ее рывком.  
  
\- Баки, - говорит Стив и смотрит, и глаза у него, как и во сне – невозможно синие.  
  
И Джеймса, как и во сне, тянет к нему как магнитом, но он трясет головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
  
\- Что, - шепчет он, - ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Стив смотрит, словно не верит, и пару раз моргает, будто не сразу понимает вопрос.  
  
\- Я, - отвечает Стив наконец и поднимает руку, касается левой руки Джеймса. – Я поставил маячок. Извини. Никто не знает. Я сказал, что не знаю, кто это был. Я не мог тебя отпустить. Ты… Как ты? Я искал тебя, - Стив говорит быстро, сбивчиво, и смотрит, смотрит так, как будто не может отвести взгляд. - Неужели ты все это время был здесь? Я, Сэм. Мы были везде, мы везде искали. Каждая база ГИДРЫ, вся Европа, а ты – здесь. Все это время. Но Нат говорила, что видела тебя в Германии, и мы…  
  
Пугающее, теплое ворочается в груди, и Джеймс тянется к Стиву, дотрагивается до его щеки. Стив весь в пыли и в саже, и над бровью темнеет почти затянувшийся порез - тонкая корка крови: Джеймс проводит по нему большим пальцем, и Стив замолкает, и как-то резко выдыхает, хмурится, а потом поднимает руки и крепко обнимает, прячет лицо у Джеймса на плече.  
  
\- Пойдем внутрь, - предлагает Джеймс тихо. – Там лучше, чем на пороге, ну же, Стиви.  
  
\- Не называй меня так, - то ли смеется, то ли всхлипывает Стив.  
  
Джеймс улыбается.  
  
____________  
  
\- На самом деле, - говорит Джеймс, - здесь я только четвертый месяц.  
  
Они сидят на полу, потому что в этой квартире всего один стул, плечом к плечу, и полуденное солнце слепит глаза.  
  
\- Я взял деньги Пирса, переплыл Атлантику на грузовом судне. Начал с Ирландии, потом – Англия, Германия, Чехия.  
  
\- Четыре месяца, - тянет Стив. Он сидит так близко, как будто боится отойти хотя бы на шаг. – Мы с ребятами тогда были в Соковии…  
  
\- Да, я видел в новостях, - хмыкает Джеймс. – Решил, что Европа еще безумнее Америки.  
  
\- Когда ты вспомнил? – спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс отводит глаза.  
  
\- Когда вытащил тебя из воды.  
  
\- Но… Почему тогда? Почему ты ушел?  
  
\- Стив, - вздыхает Джеймс. – Как ты не понимаешь. Я не Баки Барнс.  
  
Стив упрямо поджимает губы:  
  
\- Баки…  
  
Джеймс качает головой:  
  
\- Стив, пожалуйста, послушай. Я не Баки Барнс. И я не оружие ГИДРЫ, больше нет. Но если меня найдут, если меня поймают, как ты думаешь, что со мной сделают?  
  
\- Ничего, я им не позволю.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь, - возражает Джеймс. – Я не хочу быть чьим-то оружием, понимаешь? Не хочу быть солдатом. Никогда больше. Я хочу быть своим единственным хозяином, своим единственным командиром.  
  
Стив молчит, а потом сжимает живую ладонь Джеймса в своей.  
  
\- Как угодно. Только не исчезай больше. Пожалуйста, - просит он. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Никто не узнает. Но не исчезай.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на профиль Стива и отвечает, сжимая его руку в ответ:  
  
\- Не исчезну.  
  
____________  
  
У Стива грязные щеки и под глазами – глубокие тени, и Джеймс берет его за руки, поворачивает ладонями вверх и осторожно, мягко целует.  
  
Стив замирает, а потом улыбается, и это лучше, чем во сне.  
  
____________  
  
Правда в том, что Джеймс больше не помнит, почему убегал.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
**p.s.**  
  
  
  
\- Джеймс Морган? Лондон?  
  
\- А что, Стиви, я не похож на англичанина?  
  
\- Это что – акцент? Ты разговариваешь с акцентом?  
  
____________  
  
\- У тебя кошка?  
  
\- Вообще-то две. Два. Два кота.  
  
\- У тебя два кота.  
  
\- Да, Стив, у меня два кота. Проблемы?  
  
\- Нет, но... Господи, ты живешь в Бруклине, и у тебя два кота.  
  
\- Их зовут Роршах и Доктор Манхэттен.  
  
\- Что это вообще за имена?  
  
\- Комиксы, Стив. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о комиксах?  
  
\- Комиксы.  
  
\- Да, отличная штука.  
  
\- Ты назвал своих кошек в честь персонажей комикса.  
  
\- Стив. Просто пей свой кофе.  
  
\- Ты живешь в Бруклине, у тебя два кота, и ты назвал их в честь персонажей комикса.  
  
\- Пей свой кофе, Стив.


End file.
